


The Pain of a Frozen Heart

by HissHex



Series: Jonah Week [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But he's really not upset by what's happening, Dubious Consent, Jonah gets tricked into a deal, M/M, Trans Jonah Magnus, Trans Male Character, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: For #JonahMagnusWeek Day 7. Jonah Magnus/Mordechai Lukas with the prompts - Vampire AU & Size KinkJonah wasn’t sure when exactly he understood that Mordechai was a vampire. He had always been incredibly cold yes, but with his link to the Forsaken, that wasn’t a surprise. And yes he had always been a little sharp with his kisses, but honestly, Albrecht was worse and he had been very human before his unfortunate encounter in Schwarzwald.Either way, at some point Jonah had become very aware that Mordechai’s greatest wish was not to feed on him, though it was not as if he resisted doing such at every opportunity, but it seemed his desire was for something more permanent.
Relationships: Mordechai Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Series: Jonah Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787596
Kudos: 25
Collections: Jonah Magnus Week 2020





	The Pain of a Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Me at the start of writing this: Hell yeah, I'm finally gonna writing some explicit smut!  
> Me halfway through writing this: I am a fool, a clown. What was I thinking? 
> 
> So this ended up much milder than I was planning because I am a coward. Also, this is much longer than the previous ones. It was meant to be meaningless smut but then I wrote 1800 words of plot because I can't help myself. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read everything I have written for this week. I got some nice comments which really helped motivate me to continue.

**Day Seven: Mordechai Lukas - Vampire AU & Size Kink  
  
**

The letter carefully folded in his upper pocket lay as a morbid reminder of his weaknesses and mistakes. But a mistake he may be able to rectify. 

  
He had warned Barnabas many times to stay away from Mordechai Lukas. That he was a dangerous man, though always failing to mention that it wouldn’t be quite correct to call him a human at all.    
  
Mordechai was fond of him, Jonah knew that well enough. Fond enough to give him a glimpse of his Patron’s domain, enough to purposefully spend time with him (a rare thing for Mordechai!) and fond enough to ask for Jonah’s permission to turn him.    
  
Jonah wasn’t sure when exactly he understood that Mordechai was a vampire. He had always been incredibly cold yes, but with his link to the Forsaken, that wasn’t a surprise. And yes he had always been a little sharp with his kisses, but honestly, Albrecht was worse and he had been very human before his unfortunate encounter in Schwarzwald. 

Either way, at some point Jonah had become very aware that Mordechai’s greatest wish was not to feed on him, though it was not as if he resisted doing such at every opportunity, however it seemed his desire was for something more permanent.    
  
  
He wished to turn him.  
  
  
Jonah would say it was a wish for companionship if the mere idea of Mordechai wanting to spend his time in the company of others wasn’t laughable. It was much more likely a power thing like most things were with Lukas.    
  
The problem was that Jonah had no wish to be a vampire.    
  
Sure the extended youth was attractive and the limited control over others was fun. But he had been having ideas about gaining both of those without binding himself to the Lukas Patriarch. He didn’t need Mordechai.   
  
  
But Barnabas needed  _ him _ .  
  


Well, he needed him to retrieve him from the domain of the Forsaken and Jonah could not do that under his own power. He would require Lukas’ agreement to pull his dear Barnabas back out and there was only one thing Lukas wanted from him enough to give up a sacrifice to his patron.    
  
Which was why the carriage Jonah was in was currently rumbling its way towards a newly built Moorland House. Mordechai had spent many an hour crowing over the isolated location. Jonah had tuned him out at the time but as he drew ever closer he truly realised what he had meant.    
  
There was  _ nothing _ . An unending landscape with a dense mist flowing over the hills and valleys of the moor.    
  
It barely felt any better as they finally drew up to the house itself. The cold mist seeping deep into his bones.   
Well If this encounter went as he believed it would, Jonah wouldn’t have to worry about the cold anymore.   
  
The crack of his knuckles on the door was the first sound he had heard for miles around, even the door didn’t dare squeak as it was opened by a servant Jonah didn’t recognise. Not that he particularly learned the names of any of his friend’s servants but Mordechai’s, in particular, were either scarce or would be gone by the end of the month. The house was remarkably quiet, he knew full well that Mordechai’s children and grandchildren lived within the house, not that you would know he was old enough for it to look at the man. He was lead further into the house up to Mordechai’s study where the man himself sat at his office desk.    
  
Lord above, he looked just as smug as Jonah expected he would.  
  


  
“Jonah, how kind of you to visit. I wish you had sent a letter in advance, I was not prepared for you.”   
  
“Oh please, you knew I would be coming the day you stole away Mr Bennett. I wish to negotiate for his release.” Jonah scoffed. Mordechai raised his eyebrow, amused at Jonah’s irritation perhaps.    
  
“What do you have to offer in return? He owed, sorry  _ owes _ me quite a hefty sum and there’s no point you trying to pay such a sum back, I know your finances intimately seeing as I am the one funding your institute.” Jonah couldn’t tell if that last comment was just an off-handed comment or a targetted threat to behave himself if he wanted his institute to remain funded.    
  
“Don’t be obtuse Mordechai.” A sudden uncharacteristic bashfulness swept over Jonah. “I- I know what you want. Look, can we just get this done quickly, some of us have actual work to do.” His bravado wilted as Mordechai rose from his chair, stepping around the desk to join him.    
  
“No, I don’t think I will ‘get this done quickly’. You do realise what you are offering up? This is not a quick, nor a simple process. You will not be the same man you were before.” Jonah felt glued to his seat as Mordechai settled behind him, a cold hand rubbing at his pulse as an even colder breath drifted down from his ear to join his thumb. Jonah swore he could feel the soft pinch of Mordechai’s fangs even though he logically knew that he was too far away.    
  
“Yes well, I am sure there are many who would argue that that’s hardly a bad thing. This is hardly the worst thing to give up and I care enough for Mr Bennett’s company to be willing to bind myself to you.” Now he was  _ very _ sure that was a fang that scraped its way down his trembling throat.    
  
“Hmm, well if you are sure..” Mordechai’s stifling presence lifted from Jonah’s back.    
“Come along Jonah, we are not doing this in my office, my bedroom will be much more comfortable.”    
  
The walk from the office to the study was thankfully short and as Jonah settled on the bed he had to wonder if Mordechai thought he was being subtle with his hopes for the evening. At the rate he had managed to undo and fold his shirt, Jonah guessed that subtlety wasn’t a high priority in Lukas’ mind right now.    
  
He lay back, his own shirt undone but still loosely wrapped around him. His breath huffed out of him as Mordechai settled over him, large hands covering his thin wrists. Mordechai leant over him, his body pressing down on Jonah’s as he licked and sucked at the soft flesh of his throat. Jonah felt a jolt of panic as he realised he was unable to move, but no matter how he squirmed, the constant weight against him left him immobile. Jonah was utterly at his mercy and he wasn’t sure that Mordechai was capable of anything resembling mercy. Pale hands peeled away his shirt and roughly grabbed at the skin that was revealed underneath as Lukas explored what was his, what Jonah had so willingly given.   
  
He watched as Mordechai bit his own wrist, dark sluggish blood dripping in a slow river down his forearm. The bloody wrist was held over Jonah’s mouth, the unnaturally cold liquid dripping into his mouth. Blood might be a fine delicacy to Mordechai, but to Jonah it tasted vile, like he had bitten his own tongue but the resulting blood had begun to cool and clot. Never-the-less, Jonah had made this deal and he intended to stick to it even as he desperately tried to wrench himself away from the flow of blood as he lay there pinned to the soft fabric of the bed.    
  
Finally, he felt clean air enter his lungs as the wrist moved away. The world spun for a moment as Mordechai flipped Jonah onto his front. He choked out a grunt as he found he couldn’t breathe, the vampire’s full weight settling along the smaller man’s back, his cold breath freezing the patch of skin he had kissed earlier.    
  
He was so preoccupied with the pain of his hair being wrenched back by Mordechai’s unforgiving fist, that the bite barely registered. The drag of blood from his veins little more than a distraction. He felt his body slowly become unresponsive as Mordechai kept drinking. His world growing dark as Lukas held him close.   
  


* * *

It had felt like falling asleep in the end.   
  
He had fallen asleep in Mordechai’s bed under very similar circumstances many a time. Even waking to Mordechai groping him underneath his trousers wasn’t exactly an unknown nor an unwelcome event. He reached up behind him to run a hand through Lukas’s white hair as the larger man’s thick fingers pushed up between his folds.   
  
“Ah, you’re awake Magnus. You’ll be happy to know you’ve only been out for just over an hour. Quick, just like you wanted.”   
  
Jonah hummed, relaxed in the larger man’s arms. As Mordechai added another finger, Jonah had the unsettling feeling that he was forgetting something. He had come here for a reason. To see Mordechai? Certainly possible but that still felt like he was missing something.   
  
Encouraged by his relaxed and pleasured sounds, Mordechai swapped his fingers out for something thicker. Jonah groaned, his breath punched out of him as Mordechai pressed in deeper and deeper. Jonah took a moment to think about how the feeling of being fucked felt remarkably different when he didn’t really need to breathe anymore.    
  
Stretching out, Jonah reached out, his fingertips brushing the fabric of his discarded shirt. Clutching in his hand, he felt and heard the faint rustle of crumpled paper.    
  
The letter.    
  
_ Barnabas. _   
  
Like he knew what he was thinking, Mordechai kissed him gently on the same spot that he had just bitten.    
  
“You know Jonah I’m so glad you finally agreed to be mine. It’s just such a shame you didn’t come earlier. Maybe if you had come when you first received that letter it would have been soon enough.” The gentleness of Mordechai’s actions were betrayed by the firm grip on his wrists, his body still pinned to the bed.    
  
_ No. _   
  
“Mr Bennett passed away about a week ago. You know he spent all of that week calling out for you. I wonder whether it was the direct touch of my patron that killed him, or the heartbreak of knowing you would never come for him. It was excellent to watch either way.”   
  
Jonah didn’t know what horrified him more. The fact that Mordechai had caused him to forget the whole reason he had come here in the first place, the fact that he had been tricked or the fact that he wasn’t really sure if he cared about any of that anymore.   
  
As if sensing his confusion and misery, Mordechai laughed, speeding his thrusts up as he grew closer to his peak.    
  
“But I agreed to give you Mr Bennett back,” his voice stable even with the effort of his thrusts, a characteristic of his that had always annoyed Jonah, as one of his wrists was released and Mordechai gestured over to a table in the corner.    
  
There, upon the dark wood, lay the discoloured cream of bone as a skull sat reflecting the lamplight. He looked deep into its sockets.    
  
  
He cared about the man who’s bones lay there once.   
  


Making his mind up, Jonah looked away from the skull, head bent towards the bed, back arched. Mordechai made a pleased noise, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Jonah’s head.    
  
“Well, it seems that maybe you can learn something after all.” Mordechai chuckled to himself.    
  
Laying with Mordechai’s weight collapsed on top of him (no longer quite the suffocating ordeal it had always been), Jonah ran his fingers through his Sire’s hair. The urge to rip the strands straight out of the roots competing with an affection that he knew he could only partially blame on his recent lifestyle change.    
  
Kissing him on the cheek, Jonah wiggled out from under Mordechai, the man had always been a heavy sleeper. Redressing, Jonah stole Mordechai’s own shirt to wrap Barnabas’ bones in before he left his benefactor’s domain.    
  
  
He would return to Mordechai’s side no doubt, but he would be owned by no man, bite or no bite.


End file.
